Conventionally, a touch panel has been used in a display device of a bank terminal (cash dispenser), a ticket machine, a personal computer, an OA device, an electronic notebook, a PDA, a portable telephone, and the like. The touch panel is a sensor that detects which part has been touched, without interfering with a screen display. As a representative touch panel, an electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel is known. The electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel detects a position of a finger tip by obtaining a change of electrostatic capacitance between a finger tip of a person and an electrode. For example, a touch panel as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known.
The touch panel disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured by bonding two planar bodies 105 and 106 that have electrodes 103 and 104 having a predetermined pattern shape respectively formed on one surface of substrates 101 and 102, as shown in FIG. 12. The pattern shape of the electrodes 103 and 104 has a structure in which a plurality of rhombic-shaped electrode parts 103a and 104a are coupled in a straight-line shape. The touch panel is structured such that a coupling direction of the rhombic-shaped electrode part 103a formed on one substrate 101 and a coupling direction of the rhombic-shaped electrode part 104a formed on the other substrate 102 are orthogonal with each other, and also the upper and lower rhombic-shaped electrode parts are not overlapped in planar view. Each rhombic-shaped electrode part is formed by having a plurality of metal fine wires arranged in a lattice shape.
As shown in FIG. 13, the touch panel configured in this manner has a plurality of uniform lattice patterns formed by a plurality of metal fine wires distributed in an entire touch surface region in planar view. Therefore, local occurrence of visibility failure of the touch panel can be prevented.